Fallen Wonderland
by xrainxxloverx
Summary: Claire, niece to the deceased Alice Liddel, has found herself in the same place her Aunt would tell stories about... Wonderland. But with danger surrounding her and enemies everywhere, how will Claire survive?
1. Chapter 1

The death of a loved one is always hard to deal with.  
Especially if that someone practically raised you as their own.  
This said person was my Aunt Alice.  
Each moment I had with her was cherished.  
But I would've made more memories with her if I had known she would die so early.  
But before my Aunt had died, she had left me with stories of how she followed a white rabbit and stumbled a place called...

Wonderland.

* * *

"Miss Claire, please wake up! Today is the day when you meet-"

"shhhh..."

I said, interupting my maid, Hannah.  
I tiredly sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes from sleep. Like every NORMAL teenager, I DESPISED mornings.

"I know Hannah. But honestly...  
my Mom should stop trying to find me a suitor. She knows I'll just deny them anyways."

I rolled my eyes when Hannah replied with one of those  
'But She only wants what's best for you' sentences.  
Cause seriously?  
If my Mom wanted what was best for me, she would stop trying to match me with a total STRANGER.

"Hannah, please leave my room. I'd like to get dressed"

"But Miss! Won't you need help?"

I sighed. Tired of all the repetitive questions.  
Maids ALWAYS asked those questions even though they already knew the answer.

"Hannah, it's fine. Now please leave."

Hannah sighed softly, giving up on trying to help me.  
Giving a small curtsy, she left the room.  
I got out of my bed, stretching.  
I grinned while thinking, ' If Mother had seen that she would've yelled at me calling that 'Unlady Like.'  
I walked over to my closet and picked out a outfit that would cause my Mother to have a heart attack if she ever saw it.  
Black trousers and a dark green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up.  
I added the blue ribbon Aunt Alice used to wear in her hair before she died, around my collar.  
I smiled.  
Today would be an amusing day... I least I hoped so.

"Miss Claire? Your Mother is entering the room."

Preparing myself for the yells to come, I told Hannah to let herself and my Mother in.  
I heard the door open and mentally giggled at the sound of my Mother gasping and Hannah sighing.  
Huh, I guess Hannah had gotten used to my antics of trying to make my Mother angry.

"CLAIRE!" My Mother shrieked.

"TAKE THOSE UNLADY GARMENTS OFF INSTANTLY! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT TODAY IS WHEN YOU MEET WITH SIR GARETH?!"

I calmly walked over to her and smiled.

"Why of course I do Mother! I would be a fool to forget such an important date!"

I could pratically SEE the steam coming out of her ears! I almost laughed but bit it back.

"YOUNG LADY... YOU BEST PUT ON SOME LADY LIKE CLOTHES... OR I SWEAR...  
I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS. HANNAH. YOU ARE TO STAY WITH CLAIRE UNTILL SHE PUTS ON SOMETHING DECENT."

My Mother left the room, leaving me annoyed and Hannah worn out.  
My annoyance turned to frusteration and tears filled my eyes.  
I hated crying. But if I got to frusterated or angry, the tears just automatically came.  
I heard Hannah sigh gently and walk over to hug me.

"There, there Miss Claire.  
I know you hate participating in these kinds of things.  
I know you wish you're Aunt Alice was still alive.  
And I understand.  
But it's time to put on your best game face and face the issue head on."

I calmed down and breathed deeply.  
This is why I loved Hannah.  
Out of all the maids that were put in charge of helping me, she was the one who gave me advice that helped me deeply.  
She was also a great friend that knew what to say in these types of situations that would cheer me up.

"Thanks alot Hannah. Your words have cheered me up alot.  
Now let's go find a BLASTED dress, shall we?"

Hannah smiled and pinched my cheek even though I was nineteen.

"There's the girl who I know and love!" she teased.

I rolled my eyes while smiling and took another deep breath.  
Preparing myself for the troubles ahead.

Here goes nothing.


	2. I can taste freedom!

After many hours of trying to find a dress that fit my Mother's needs and my needs,  
Hannah decided to just lend one of her smaller dress to me.  
It was slightly baggy but either way, I liked it.  
It was a forest green, above the knees dress with a grey, black bow above my waist.  
Under it was a purple shirt with vine like designs on it.  
Since I always somehow ended up RUNNING at one part of the day,  
I wore black short leggings under the dress and had on black laced and buckled shoes.  
Like every other NORMAL day...  
I put my long hair in a braid with my bangs framing my face, two green bows that Aunt Alice had given me tying it all together.  
I was currently in the garden waiting for Sir Gareth to arrive.  
To be honest, there were a MILLION things I COULD be doing instead of just waiting here...  
but NOOOO!  
Mom wanted me to wait out here and act all pretty and cute.  
I sighed heavily and fiddled with my light green choker that had a dark purple stone attached to it.  
Fond memories of me and a special friend filled my mind when I i touched it.  
Suddenly, my memories were interrupted by footsteps coming my way.  
I looked up and jumped at the face of... of... THIS OLD MAN!?  
IF THIS... was Sir Gareth... oh my gosh... I am going to KILL my Mother after this.  
She wanted a NINETEEN year old girl... to marry a man old enough to be my Father?!  
Worse enough, it was a old man that I didn't even KNOW!  
She must REALLY want to get rid of me.  
The old man smiled creepily and bowed, taking my hand to kiss it.  
Oh Lord help me... what did I do so wrong for my Mom to choose THIS man to be my suitor?!  
Half curtsying, I faked a smile.  
I almost bolted right then and there when I noticed that he was looking at me with lust filled eyes.  
I mentally flinched at that...  
My Mother REALLY, REALLLYYY must want to get rid of me.  
My heart slightly hurt at the thought of my own Mother wanting to get rid of me.  
But I quickly pushed those thoughts away and like Hannah told me to, put on my best game face.  
If I could get through this...  
I would march right to my Mother's room, slap her for being a terrible Mom, then finally leave that crazy woman.  
For if I stayed, I knew for a FACT that she would FORCE me into a marrying someone.  
Whether I liked it or not.

"It's finally a pleasure to meet you my Dear!  
Your Mother has mentioned that you are searching for a husband?"

I blinked. Surprised for a second at how this man wasn't even going to TRY to swoon me over.  
I mentally smirked then. For this would make this meeting go a WHOLE lot faster.

"Yes Sir Gareth. I am indeed searching for a Suitor.  
But I believe... that I must continue searching."

I put on the most sweetest smile I could muster and giggled.  
Laughing internally at how surprised he looked. Soon, that surprised face turned to a furious one.

"If you really thought that I would marry a pervert like you, you really have some issues."

I said as I walked away. Not wanting to waste another minute of my life talking to him.  
I quickly turned around and headed for the manor.  
As I was walking away I waved a hand and said, "Hope your next wife sees how much of a pig you are and divorces you~"  
The sounds of curses could be heard when I reached Hannah who was waiting for me with my clothes, just like I had ordered her to.

"How was it?"

I gave her a face and replied with a sarcastic 'Just LOVELY'.

"Oh Miss Claire! It couldn't have been THAT bad!"

That's when I snapped. Anger and frustration filling my voice.

"Hannah! It was THAT BAD.  
That crazy old Woman picked a man, OLD ENOUGH TO BE MY FATHER as a suitor!  
I could literally see the lust in his eyes when he looked at me Hannah!  
I had to walk away just because I couldn't stand another minute being next to him!"

I breathed heavily, tears threatening to fall down from my eyes.  
Hannah looked at me with sad and worried eyes and came to hug me tightly.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry Claire. If I had known, I swear I would've warned you!"

I closed my eyes for a minute, embracing Hannah and letting myself calm down.  
When I did, I let go of Hannah and backed up.

"I know you would've. And I thank you Hannah... for everything.  
But if my Mom really wants to get rid of me, then that's what she'll get."

Hannah gasped, realizing what I was talking about.  
She looked at me with eyes full of tears and then hugged me again.

"I knew this day would come... and I understand.  
Claire... just promise me one thing.  
Never look back and always keep your head up in life.  
You're a smart girl and I know you'll make it big in life."

I smiled. Warmth feeling my heart as Hannah said those words.

"I will Hannah. Thank you for being there for me.  
Thank you for your wise words.  
And most of all... thank you for being the Mother I never could have."

With those words said and our tearful goodbyes done with, I quickly returned to my room to pack.  
Tears of sadness rolling down my cheeks at the thought of life without Hannah.  
But I quickly wiped them away. Keeping my promise to Hannah, I kept my head high.

As I changed into the outfit my Mother had told me to take off for it being so 'Unladylike'  
I only had one thought...

I would soon be free.


	3. Falling

When I was done changing, I grabbed the backpack I always had supplies in for when  
I went out on adventures and packed lightly for all my other things.  
I didn't pack any clothes for I had saved  
so much money over the years that I could just buy a couple of cheap outfits that would suit my needs.  
I put in a first aid kit, matches, my knife, Aunt Alice's journal filled with stories of her and her wonderland, and last of all...  
a photograph of me when I was younger with Aunt Alice and my special friend that Hannah had taken.  
I also didn't need to pack food because I could just buy something on my way.  
I took a deep breath and prepared myself.  
I had finished packing and now was thinking exactly what to say to my Mother.  
I opened my bedroom- well... I guess it's really not my bedroom door anymore...  
I walked out the door and gently shut it. The truth on my mind and how I was going to say it to my Mom.  
This is it.

[SCENE CHANGE~]  
The sounds of clocks could be heard as a young man with black rabbit ears made his way to a door.  
Before he reached it, he was stopped by a voice.

"Black, are you sure about this? If you do this the game's-"

"I know. The game's rules will be changed. But this is our only chance to fix things. To fix Wonderland."

And with those words spoken, the man opened the door and walked through.

[SCENE CHANGE! Claire's POV]  
I ducked as my Mother threw a flower pot at me.

"What... did you say? I dare you... say it to my face one more time..."

I clenched my fists and repeated what I had just said to my Mother moments before.

"I'm leaving this family."

My Mother- NO, not my Mother anymore...  
This LADY tried to throw something else at me while Hannah desperately tried to hold her back.

"You- you! UNGRATEFUL CHILD! After all the THINGS that I have-"

"No. All you've ever done for me was make my life hard and miserable.  
This is the last time you'll hear from me. But before I go... I must thank you."

The lady's face was still filled with rage, but I could clearly see the surprise that was written on her face.

"You see... you taught me that even if you are family, you don't have to love that person.  
And also, if someone is not part of your family, you can still love them as your TRUE family. Thank you... and good bye."

And with that final good-bye, I left that hell-hole. As I walked away from my old life, my new life began.

[Peter Black's POV]  
I was in the forrest sitting on the grass, waiting for Claire to arrive.  
As footsteps approached I grew excited and nervous.  
It would be a crappy situation if she didn't believe me.  
But didn't Alice tell her-

"Who are you?"

My thoughts were interrupted by Claire's voice.  
I searched for a SANE sounding answer when she asked again who I was.  
I sighed and decided to just tell her the truth, crossing my fingers and hoping she knew what Wonderland was.

"My name is Peter Black and I am from Wonderland."

[Claire's POV]  
What?  
My mind swelled with questions but only one stood out.

Wonderland was real?

I didn't show it but on the inside I was excited. Aunt Alice hadn't been making it all up?  
It all wasn't a fairy tale that I loved?

"It IS real Claire. Alice was telling the truth."

I blinked. Surprised at how he answered the one question that had been filling my mind.  
Could he read minds? But, wasn't Nightmare the only one who could read minds?  
I asked him, not taking any chances.

"Can you read minds?"

Ready to make my mind blank if he said yes, I was relieved when he chuckled and replied with a no.

"No, I can't. Only nightmare and his apprentice can do that."

I sighed in relief then looked at the strange man again.  
He had black rabbit ears and his last name was 'Black' instead of 'White'. Was he Peter White's replacement?  
Before I could ask, the man quickly asked a question that made me stop my thinking.

"Claire. Wonderland changed alot after Alice left. It became more darker and dangerous.  
Now I'm going to give you something the other Peter didn't give to Alice. A choice.  
The choice of whether to stay here or come with me to Wonderland."

My breath slightly hitched as I thought it over, surprised that he had actually asked for me to come with him to Wonderland.

'I could actually go to Wonderland? The place that Aunt Alice talked so fondly about?  
I could be given the chance to show others my TRUE SELF and not just putting on a mask and acting like someone I'm not?'

But as soon as I thought about the pro's of the situation, I instantly thought about the con's.

'But he said that Wonderland had changed! Had become more violent and dangerous... Do I really want to go to a place like that?'

Peter was patint as I thought over my descion, which I was thankful for.  
I soon realized...  
What else do I have to lose?  
I've run away from home so I don't have a home to go back to.  
I have no one to run to in this world anymore... So why don't I just take this ONCE in a lifetime chance?

A chance to not be a puppet, but someone who is their own. A chance to throw away the mask and actually decide FOR MYSELF  
on what role I wish to have.

"I'll go."

I replied. The answer that would change how my life would be like.

[Peter Black's POV]  
I looked at Claire, almost not believing her when she said that she would go.  
But then I smiled. This girl has guts. The determination in her eyes gave me hope.  
Hope that she would be the one to save our Fallen Wonderland.

"Alright. But last chance of backing out! I'll ask you once again... are you SURE?"

Claire nodded. Confirming the fact that she would go. I breathed deeply, preparing myself.  
I gave Claire the medicine of hearts and snapped my fingers, opening the portal back to Wonderland.  
I held out my hand and said,

"Let's go"

She smiled, taking it.

"Let's!"

We both jumped.  
Entering the hell that Claire was stepping into.


	4. This Fallen Wonderland

[White Joker's pov]  
It happened right when I finished the last circus show of the time cycle. The sign all roleholder's got that meant...

a foreigner had entered wonderland.

I quickly transported to the prison, racing to where my twin brother was.

"Black! Did you-"

"Yeah, I did. A foreigner's come to wonderland."

I took off my hat and fiddled with it. Worried about what could happen to her.

"Do you think she'll-"

My brother interrupted me by finishing my question.

"Last? I'm not sure... but I hope Jabberwocky doesn't get to her."

Me and my brother looked at each other with worried eyes. What will Jabberwocky do now that a foreigner's come?  
Will she be able to save wonderland? Or will she become Jabberwocky's puppet and leave wonderland to rot?

I closed my eyes while my brother walked close to hug me, obviously seeing the questions that haunted me.

"No matter what happenes, we'll make sure he doesn't get to her. I promise."

I nodded. My voice failing me and not coming out. I hugged my brother tighter when I thought of the two questions that scared me the most.

What if she failed?  
What if we failed at saving wonderland?

[Scene change, CLaire's POV]  
We were on top of a tower, Clover tower to be exact. Peter B. had just explained to me the territories of Wonderland. I realized he had stopped talking and I wondered what was wrong.

"P.B.?"

Testing out his nickname that I had just come up with. He looked at me, question in his eyes at the nickname.

"P...B..?"

I smiled a little, humored by his face expression.

"Peter Black, also could be P.B. you know, your initials?"

PB smiled, accpeting the new nickname. But... even though he was smiling, he looked... bothered by something.

"What's wrong? And DON'T tell me nothing when it's OBVIOUSLY something."

Peter looked at me with sorrow filled eyes, making me to wonder what possibly made him feel so sad.

"Claire... this wonderland has changed... Roleholders fight with each other, more than before! Apprentices, training to become the next roleholders generation, are dying...  
making it hard for the past generation roleholders to find a successor. Claire do you know how this happened?"

I shook my head. Still processing in my head what had been said.

"After ALice left, a new roleholder came. Someone called 'Jabberwocky'. At first we were all very cautious towards him, worried that he was dangerous...  
but after a while we all came to like him, became friends with him. A few years after he had become a roleholder, Jabberwocky started avoiding all of us.  
We were worried about him so Gowland and his apprentice, Aria, decided to go to his territory, see what was wrong. A few days later... Boris comes with a  
fear stricken face... Gowland and Aria had returned heavily wounded and close to death..."

Peter paused, his eyes clouded with an unreadable emotion. My eyes were wide with shock. I mean, I never expected wonderland to be in THIS kind of state...  
even if Peter had warned me... I was never expecting something as bad as this. I gently told Peter to continue. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, as though to clear his head.  
And so, he continued on with the tragic story.

"What impacted us the most was when Boris had said Jabberwocky had done that to them. We didn't believe him at first, so we questioned Gowland before he...  
passed. It was true."

Peter looked up, his eyes mad and fearful. Like he had seen something no one living should've seen. The eyes of a terrified man.

"Claire... when Gowland and Aria died... their clocks... their clocks didn't get replaced! They weren't replaced by a new roleholder! They STAYED dead!"

My breath came out heavily. They STAYED dead? Aunt Alice had said in her stories that the roleholders were nortorious for living their lives carelessly.  
Mainly because they didn't have hearts and when they died... they would just get replaced. So if they stayed dead...  
if any more of the roleholders or their apprentices die...  
there won't be any more roleholders... thus, leaving wonderland to die off. For the game to just end. I looked at P.B. with horrified eyes.  
Jabbewocky wasn't just trying to kill and hurt the roleholders! He was intending to end Wonderland itself!

"Why is this happening Peter? What's wrong with Jabberwocky? What made him become so... bad?"

Peter shook his head.

"I don't know the answers to those questions myself Claire. But what I DO know is, something must be done. Or I fear Jabberwocky will kill us all."

I was about to say something when I felt a familiar prescnce in my head.  
Sudden and paralyzing pain came from my head. I gasped. Falling down to my knees, everything blurred black.  
P.B. quickly came over, worried and scared. I tried to reassure him but of course, as a person in immense pain, all I made was a choked sound.

"CLAIRE!"

Everything turned to shadows as I heard another voice, yet calmer, call out to me... but in my mind?

"Claire... it's about time..."


	5. Confusion

Shadows were everywhere. Overlapping, trying to reach out to me. Nostalgia held me in it's grasp as blankets of darkness covered me. It was a strange kind of place I was in... a place where darkness was everywhere yet it was a comforting kind of darkness. A light suddenly appeared and I was blinded for a little bit, my pupils readjusting. I'm not sure if I was imagining it again but I swear, that voice called out to me again. Who was it? The darkness fell over my vision again as I was swept away by shadows...

* * *

"Is she okay? Julius should I get Lloyd and Nightmare?"

A blue haired person stood next to Peter, watching Claire with an unreadable expression.

"Yes, go get them. Maybe they can wake her up."

The blue haired person was named Julius, the past generation's clock maker. His apprentice, Hikaru, quickly left the room to fetch Lloyd and Nightmare. Nightmare who was also from the past generation had the role of the Caterpillar. His apprentice was Lloyd.

"Julius... have you heard from Ace yet?"

Peter was looking at Julius, a worried expression on his face. Julius' face was also troubled, worry wrinkles on his forehead.

"No... I haven't. Knight says to keep the thought of Ace going to Jabberwocky in mind."

Peter looked shocked at what Julius had said.

"Knight said that? Ace's own apprentice?"

Julius nodded. His face sorrowful at the thought of his old friend going over to the enemies side.

"Knight knows how Ace thinks, being his apprentice and all. So we should take his words into consideration."

Peter sighed. Saddened at this fact.

"I'm sorry Julius... I knew that he was you-"

The sound of the door opening interrupted their conversation.

"Julius, I brought Lloyd and Nightmare!"

Hikaru had returned with two people with silver hair except one had an eye-patch. Lloyd and Nightmare looked at Claire laying down, and as soon as they did, a puzzled expression appeared on Lloyd's while Nightmare looked alarmed. Julius seeing their expressions, grew more worried.

"What's-"

"Lloyd and I can't seem to read her mind. It's like a shield is blocking me and Lloyd from entering her mind."

Julius' face showed disbelief. For something like this had never happened before.

"Then what do we do?"

Peter asked. Concern for his newly made friend, the foreigner.

"We wait."

* * *

The place felt familiar... but of course, when I try to remember, my mind is blank. Frustrated and confused, I believed that I was dreaming. Because currently I was in a forest of some kind. What's going on? What's happening to me? Who's voice was calling out to me? Sitting down to the grass, I sighed. I had just arrived to Wonderland and already I had gotten myself into a unknown situation. Why is this happening to me?

"You're confused and frustrated, angry and doubtful... The questions you have are a burden, right?"

Twisting my head towards the voice, I got up. What I saw, I wasn't expecting. It was me... but instead of indigo eyes, she had red. I realized that her voice was the voice that had been calling out to me.

"You're the voice that was calling to me! Who are you and what are you doing in my dream?"

The look alike grinned, her teeth flashing.

"I wouldn't call this a dream Claire... and yes I was calling to you. Now that you've entered Wonderland, it's time for you to get some answers right? As for who I am, to be blunt, the answer to that question is... you."

"What? ME?"

She smiled at me.

"Yes Claire. You. I am you!"

What?


	6. Answers

_What?_

"What do you mean by that?"

Once again, sadly, I had made more questions then finding answers. How could something like this happen? Do all the role holders now have doppelgangers? I took a step closer, getting a better look at her. Realization really sank in this time as I saw how she really did look almost exactly like me. I guess I must have been staring at her for awhile for she said,

"Instead of just staring at me and thinking questions, we could actually get some of your questions answered if you'd like."

I nodded and once again sat down on the forest floor, preparing myself finally for some answers.

"Okay, we'll just do this nice and easy. Just ask some questions and I will do the best that I can to answer them."

I sighed, lining up all the questions I had in my head so I could ask them in a reasonable order.

"Alright then. My first one is, who are you? And don't answer the way you did before! Answer with a REAL explanation!"

"That is a question I CAN answer. So, my name is Akane. I AM you but I am not at the same time. What I technically mean by that is, when Alice left, the game couldn't go on without a foreigner. So it changed itself, the rules changing and also the players. But when that all happened, the so called "Natural Balance" of the game shifted. Causing madness to become more likely in some players. Or role holders in other words. But now that a foreigner has entered the game, the game's way of handling your madness was by taking all your madness within you and giving it a form, a shape. Thus, creating me. So technically, only you can see me because I am YOUR madness, not someone else. Make sense?"

I was... well I don't know what I was. My emotions were so jumbled up that I couldn't just pinpoint one. I never knew that wonderland changed so drastically just because Aunt Alice left. I wondered if she knew something like this would happen... that wonderland would turn out for the worst. Another big question I'll have to answer someday... Why DID she leave? Pushing it aside for now, I looked at the current situation.

"So- if you're my madness taken form... you have the same memories as me and everything?"

Akane nodded.

"Yes but perhaps not the same perspective towards them like you do. Because each memory we share, I see through mad eyes."

I grew curious at that statement. My memories that I cherished, I wondered how she saw them?

"Also, if wonderland made you, does that mean whatever happens to wonderland will effect you? For example, if wonderland were to disappear... would you disappear too?"

She winced like I had just pinched her. I must have asked her a tough question for her to react like that. She sighed and closed her eyes like she was weary.

"Sadly yes. Also meaning that if you were to go back to your world, I will disappear. Now remember this Claire, since you're in wonderland, having the mad view on some situations will help you."

Then everything blurred and it all faded away. Sorta like staring at a reflection in the water, then the water rippling, disturbing the image.


	7. Time slowly stopped

_"Sister, that is enough! You are filling her head with this- this NONSENSE of this place called Wonderland! Alice, you either stop this or don't talk to my daughter again!"_

_"Don't worry Claire, she's just cross with me. You'll be alright."_

_"Claire, we'll meet up again. Stop worrying so much! You are my best friend."_

_"Claire. It is HIGH time that you finally GROW UP. Enough of your STUPID fairy tales!"_

_"That place was called Wonderland Claire... and it all started with a young woman named Alice; and a talking rabbit..."_

_"You look just like her..."_

_"-lice, Alice... __**ALICE!**__"_

I jolted from my bed, the voices of far off memories quickly disappearing. And at that moment, I didn't know what had happened or where I was. When in just a second I remembered everything. I had come to wonderland, talked to Akane, and fallen unconscious. I blinked for a second, my eyes getting adjusted to the setting sun. Looking around the room, I found myself in bed with my backpack by my side. I lowered my feet onto the ground, slinging my backpack to my shoulders. Doing my best to fix my slept in clothes and fix my hair as I opened the bedroom door. The hallways were long and wide, a lot of turns and stairs connecting to each other. Clovers painted on the walls in shapes and sizes just literally screamed that I was in the Clover Tower which meant I was in Clover Country. I had to find someone that could help me but I knew that just one wrong turn could get me hopelessly lost. I sighed loudly, wishing that someone would walk down the hallway and lead me to where the roleholders or faceless could be.

_"Take a left Claire... go, don't be afraid."_

Like someone was moving for me, I started walking to the left hallway. Scared of what was going on, I started struggling. Mentally trying to stop my body that wouldn't listen to me.

_"Claire, you know who I am- trust me."_

A familiar voice ringing through my head, my back stiffened at it. Yet slowly, I relaxed and realized how foolish I was. It was obviously Akane. We shared one body yet our souls were split(?) Something like that. I knew then that I didn't have to worry and let Akane lead me to where we were going. Though I thought out one thing.

"If you end up hurting me in some way, I will not stand for you to control our body."

_"Relax Claire. I wouldn't hurt my split soul... that's like hurting myself."_

Satisfied with her answer, we walked down the hallways.

Even if we were just walking down the hallways, everything was wonderfully decorated and elegant. I felt... small walking down the big hallways. Like I was just something small in this unknown world (which I was).

"Hey! You're up!"

I turned around, my heart skipping a few beats at the sudden voice. When I turned around I saw a girl around my age with blue hair and a smile on her face. Blue hair instantly made me think of Julius but I wasn't sure yet as to who she was.

"Um... who are you?"

I asked cautiously. After hearing Aunt Alice's stories, I learned that roleholders can be equally dangerous as they can be nice. She smiled at me wider and all of a sudden I saw how... FAKE her smile was. It made me want to smack it off her face but of course I wouldn't do that.

"The name's Hikaru! And you're Claire right? Alice's niece! I went to check up on you but when I saw that you weren't there, I almost had an heart attack right then and there!"

Her over sweet voice made me grow even more suspicious of her. I wondered what she was hiding when I decided to just keep these thoughts to myself. Cause in Wonderland, you never knew who you could trust, and who you couldn't.

"Y-Yeah... that's me! So, think you could lead me to the others? ... Wherever they are?"

I did my best to hide my caution towards her and put a small smile on my face. She told me that she did and that she would take me to them. So I followed. Weary towards her yet knowing I shouldn't act hostile towards just because of some suspicions. After all, I could be wrong.

_"I don't know Claire... This is my first time meeting her and already she gives me the creeps. Why is she faking her smiles? Why is acting so happy when we can see she's not?"_

Surprised at Akane's sudden input about Hikaru, I slightly cringed. Looking to see if Hikaru had noticed, I grew relieved when I saw that she hadn't. How awkward would it have been if she saw me cringe out of nowhere?

"Akane, you seriously got to stop saying something out of nowhere, completely out of the blue."

I thought to her as I walked down the hallways. Akane chuckled and apologized and grew quite. My mind wandered and I thought of how weird it was talking to Akane. It was like talking to my conscious and having it answer back. I then thought of how it would be like in the future. Would I always have a voice talking to me in my head? Or would somehow Akane gain a physical form? If so then how-

"We're here!"

I blinked and saw that me and Hikaru were now standing outside a big door and that Hikaru was talking to someone inside.

"Julius! We're coming in!"

Julius? Pushing my thoughts aside I gathered my bearings and prepared myself mentally to meet the roleholder Aunt Alice had kept close to her heart. When the door opened and me and Hikaru walked in, I was greeted by the sight of not only Julius, but Peter Black and several other roleholders. A man with a lizard tattoo, surely this was Gray, a man with an eye-patch and golden eyes, Nightmare obviously. But there were two other people who I did not recognize. A young girl who awkwardly smiled at me and a boy who seemed a bit older than me that wielded a sheathed sword. Nightmare, who obviously was reading my thoughts smiled.

"Hello Claire! As you've already inferred, I am indeed the Mighty Nightmare! And the man with the lizard tattoo is INDEED Gray. Also Julius over there! Oh, Peter Black as you have already met him. I believe some introductions are in order even though I just introduced you to most of everyone. Julius seems to be dying to talk to you!"

I smiled awkwardly. A bit uncomfortable that someone could read my mind. Knowing that I had to be sure not to think of some things I quickly put my thoughts on other subjects and studied everyone in the room. Hikaru was sitting by Julius who wearily stared at me and Nightmare sitting also with Gray by his side. The young girl was standing by Gray while the sword wielder stood in the corner.

"Well... as you already know, I'm Claire... Alice's niece... and um, it's nice to meet you?"

I awkwardly stuttered out. Cringing at my own awkward pauses.

"It is nice to meet you Claire. I'm Julius the mortician. And you've already met Hikaru."

Hikaru waved and smiled brightly.

"Hello Claire. I'm Gray and it's nice to meet you!"

Gray kindly gave a smile as I gave one of my awkward ones. The young girl stepped up closer to me and gave a gentle smile.

"I'm Adina! Gray's apprentice. And that antisocial goof over there is Abner, Ace's apprentice."

Abner stood against the wall, watching me and Adina stood between Gray and him, her eyes welcoming and her smile not at all like Hikaru;s smile. It made me smile back at her. Everyone was introduced and we were all just standing there, studying each other when I heard Akane say something that brought chills down my spine.

_"There's someone unwanted in here with us!"_

Then, everything seemed to go in slow motion as Hikaru pulled out a gleaming knife, hauntingly beautiful, and lunged towards me. Everyone else reacting slowly to the sudden attack. And in that moment, I felt as though time had stopped.


End file.
